


Πανδώρα（1）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	Πανδώρα（1）

李赫宰也没想到之前酒桌上猜酒划拳喝醉时许下的承诺这么快就得兑现了。蒙着眼被崔始源推进房里的时候他还是有些懵的，他茫然的四处回望了一圈，因着眼睛被蒙住了所以只隐隐约约看到些许光。

被剥夺了视线，只能依靠其他感官来感知周围。他发觉脚下踩着的是不同于自己房间内的柔软地毯，空气中弥漫着的淡淡香气也不是平日所熟悉的味道。

陌生的坏境带来的是神经的高度紧张，因此被崔始源牵着坐在床上的时候李赫宰仍惴惴不安，有些紧张的攥着崔始源的袖口，即使知道崔始源不会玩的太过，也总是担忧。

“这是干什么啊...”

“不是你说的，这次怎么都可以吗..”崔始源像是知晓李赫宰的不安，轻轻笑了一声。他伸出手抚摸着李赫宰被蒙起来还微微颤抖着的眼，低下头亲吻了李赫宰的嘴唇。

“今天就玩个游戏吧...玩完就放你走。”

“我可没那么说...我上次被你们灌醉了...”李赫宰不满的嘟囔了起来，伸出手就要解开缠绕在眼上的丝带。“就惯会欺负我啊...上次说的也不是这个意思呀？”

李赫宰正抱怨着，突然被人从背后牢牢的抱住了，他吓了一跳随即反应过来是李东海。李东海从一开始就一直在床上，这时才出声。

“这次不一样...”他黏糊糊的凑过来，伸出一只手来制止了李赫宰要解开丝带的举动，脸亲昵的摩挲着李赫宰的下巴，另一只手却不老实的就要顺着摸进李赫宰的衣服领里。

“赫..你就乖乖的听话嘛..”

李赫宰本靠在他怀里，听闻那句话里的黏腻意味，脑海中顿时警铃大作，慌忙推开了那个怀抱。

他站起来扯开了蒙着眼睛的丝带，拿在手里抗议道。“不行，你们不能...都来..”他看着因着被他推开还有些委屈的李东海，更是头大的不行，转身要和崔始源理论。

“合着你们商量好的呗？”

崔始源摸着鼻子只笑不说话，走过来又要抱他，李赫宰忙往后退了两步走到房间门口，又羞又恼的摇头。“这个不行...”

他一边说着一边打开了门就要跑，结果就和金希澈打了个照面。金希澈刚刚沐浴完，头发微微卷曲着，一只手正要敲门，眼瞧着李赫宰打开了门就要走，眼疾手快的伸出手将门挡住了。

“着急去哪啊？我的..赫儿。”他声音刻意压的低低的，又带着几分性感的韵味，将李赫宰的名字囫囵吞咽在唇齿间，听得人遐想万分。

李赫宰顿时惊慌失措了，他眼睛瞪得圆圆的，又转头快速的看了一眼崔始源，似乎不敢相信他们又叫来一个人。

李赫宰本来就有些怕这个平日里脾气有些凶的哥，眼下更是敏感的察觉了那点不妙，往后不自觉的退了一步，结果正好退进不知道什么时候靠过来的李东海怀里。他被夹在两个人中间，只觉得空气里的热度敏感的急速上升。

他在李东海的怀里挣扎了一会儿，被对方常年沉浸在健身房练出的大胳膊压的无法逃脱，急的要发火，李东海连忙将头凑近他颈窝，亲吻着安抚他。 

“会好玩的..以前不是也试过嘛...”

老子信了你的邪，李赫宰心里翻了个白眼，李东海还好意思说以前，之前被哄着试了那一次，差点没折腾死他，后面哪里还敢...没想到这次又是这样。他本能的就要反抗，可是看着金希澈势在必得的眼神，心生惶恐，自觉逃生无门，最后心中不情愿也只得无奈的点了点头，放弃了抵抗。

“别...太过了啊？我后天还要录节目..”

“那么，还等钟云和独特嘛？”金希澈不知道从哪里摸来一个苹果，拿在手里咬了一口后问崔始源。

“不等了，他们两个一会儿上来。”崔始源道。

一旁的李赫宰听到了他们的对话，瞪圆了眼睛还没来得及抗议，就被李东海一把扛起来扔上了床。他被扔上了床，脑袋还有些发晕，天旋地转之间就被李东海压在床上亲吻，所有不满的话都被吻抵在了唇齿间，竟是一句抗议都说不出来了。

李东海是个行动派，仗着他年纪小，趁着哥哥们都还没动手，自己先享用了起来。他一边亲着李赫宰，一边把他的衣服全部脱了下来，手揉捏着李赫宰微微挺立的乳头，并没有什么章法，也刺激的李赫宰身子软了几分，口中不自觉的发出几声呢喃的呻吟。

崔始源这时也走了过去抵在床边，他侧过脸去咬李赫宰的耳朵，手抚摸过李赫宰微微紧绷的小腹，顺着往下亲吻着。用手抚慰过李赫宰因情动而微微挺立的性器，随后附身上去吮吸着他性器的顶端。

“唔..”李赫宰正和李东海唇齿相接的接吻着，眼下性器被含入进温暖的口腔内，刺激的他又分出一丝神来哀求崔始源，大腿略微抬起来蹭过崔始源的脸侧，因情欲而打着颤，不自觉的小幅抽插着。

崔始源在情事中一向温柔体贴，和他的人一样。他舌尖温柔地吮吸过李赫宰性器的顶端，上下吞吐着，有技巧的打着滑过马眼，李赫宰被他舔舐的身子紧绷，连带着和李东海的亲吻都三心二意了起来。

这让李东海心生了一丝不满，他手用力的掐了一下李赫宰挺立的乳尖，咬着李赫宰的唇让他靠着自己，似真似假的抱怨。

“赫一点都不专心呢。”

李赫宰被掐的疼了，他小声的呻吟了一声，眼里瞬间聚集起一汪泪水，摇摇欲坠的在眼眶里打转。上下夹击的攻势让他没过多一会儿就想射了，他蹬着腿要推开崔始源，却被李东海压着上半身无法动弹，在两方的拉锯中，最终控制不住的射在了崔始源的嘴里。

射完一轮后的李赫宰大脑一片空白，好一会儿才反应过来。他瞪了李东海一眼，看着崔始源在他面前毫不在意的咽下了他的那点精液，羞的脸都红了起来。

“...我没忍住..都是东海...”他话说了一半就羞的卡壳住了，好在崔始源并不介意，伸出手摸了摸他的头。

李东海这才觉出错了，也坐起来伸出手轻轻揉了揉李赫宰被他掐的有些红肿的乳头，讨好的安慰他。

“好了嘛...不是说要玩游戏？”一旁的金希澈坐在一边看完了全程，他眼睛一直盯着刚刚泻过面色有些红的李赫宰，欲望也早已升腾了起来。直到李赫宰射出来才开口，虽看不出几分情动的模样，但声音却因着压抑着欲望而有些哑。

他吃完了苹果，随后将苹果核丢进了垃圾箱，也走了过去。李赫宰正软软的躺在李东海怀里，看着他过来不由自主的往后瑟缩了一下。惹得李东海摸着他的脸，得意洋洋的笑了起来。

“希澈哥你这不行啊，我们赫这么多年还是怕你怕的不行呢。”

金希澈本就因着李赫宰不自觉后退的举动憋了一股火来，眼下听了李东海没眼力见的话更是气急。他面上却不动声色，暗自咬着牙笑了起来，温柔的拉过李赫宰，将他从李东海的怀里提溜出来，又揽在了自己怀里。

“是吗，我们赫儿，怕我？”

李赫宰被他搂在怀里，躺在他膝盖上忙不迭的摇了摇头，讨好似的伸出手抱住他。“没有的事..”

他的确说起来怕金希澈，倒不如说是招架不住金希澈在情事中总是不让他哭不罢休的恶趣味。他叹了口气揪着金希澈的领子，让他低下头来。

“喜欢还来不及，怎么会怕呢。”他亲了金希澈一口，这才看着金希澈的脸色缓和了一些。

金希澈手慢条斯理的抚摸过李赫宰光滑的后背，顺着脊椎骨往下试探进尾椎，他捏了一把李赫宰挺翘的臀肉，不轻不重的拍了两下。

“算你乖。”

他伸出手拿过先前被李赫宰解开的丝带，又重新给李赫宰系好。丝带紧密贴合在眼帘上，一丝缝都未曾露出。因着颜色是黑色的，倒显得李赫宰的脸越显白皙，秀挺的鼻梁下是方才被吻过的唇。

金希澈盯着那点嫣红的唇，半响没说话。偏偏李赫宰眼睛被蒙上了，内心不安的紧，他无意识的又舔了下唇，惹得嫣红的唇上渡起一层水光。

“到底要做什么..”

“上次的游戏不是没玩完呢，这次我们来玩玩猜谜游戏。”金希澈低下头亲了他一口说道。

“对...始源准备了好久呢。”李东海看着在金希澈怀里的李赫宰，心痒的也凑过来想要亲他。未走一半便被金希澈的眼神吓到，委屈的扁了扁嘴，乖乖坐在一旁。

金希澈揽着李赫宰坐起来，让他面朝着床外，自己也站了起来。这时崔始源推来了一车的吃食过来，他半蹲在李赫宰面前，拿出一块蛋糕沾了奶油抹在手上，好声哄他。

“张嘴，宝贝。来猜猜这个是什么。”

“限时10秒回答哦。”

李赫宰闻言倒是乖，他微微张开口试探的舔了舔崔始源放在他唇边的手指，舌尖小心翼翼的舔舐了一圈又缩了回去，随即便笑开了。

“太简单了吧...奶油草莓卷...”

“那这个呢？”李东海也如法炮制，手挖了一块糕点也凑至李赫宰嘴边，又趁着李赫宰张开口将手指捅了进去，两指卷着李赫宰的舌头挑弄着，惹得李赫宰的回答也呜呜噎噎含糊不清。

另一边崔始源的计时却也走着没停，李赫宰当然知道李东海在玩什么把戏：他想让自己输。心知横竖也逃不过这一遭，求饶似的冲李东海摇了摇头，舌头顺从的吮吸过他的手指，将那点沾染的糕点全部吮吸干净了，李东海这才作罢放过了他。

“赫啊...答案是什么呢？”

“是..芒果班戟...”李赫宰快速回答了出来。正正好卡在始源喊出的第九秒。他手抓紧了被单，明明才猜到第二个就已经觉出了些压力，忍不住开口问。“不行...你们不能这样耍赖。”

金希澈轻笑一声“这个游戏，规矩可是我们说了算。宝贝。”他说话间手抚摸着李赫宰的脸，也拿了块糕点来，不过却也未曾用手，而是自己舌头舔了一块下来，凑过去亲了李赫宰。

李赫宰猛然间被亲，吓得急促喘息了声，那点声音很快就被金希澈的唇咬着堵住了。他的舌头在金希澈的进攻下一路后退，退无可退了被纠缠起带着缠绵，吻的他喘不上气，偏偏金希澈又伸出手捏着他胸前的两点。

因着他眼睛看不见，身体的感官反而更加敏感，李赫宰被亲的身子发软，手不由自主的揽上了金希澈的脖子，欲望作祟引得他挺着身将胸膛递给金希澈更近，好似爱抚不够一样。

十秒计时的时间早就过了。

一旁的李东海看的是下腹发烫，他眼睛望着被哥哥搂在怀里的李赫宰，和始源使了个颜色又问。“赫啊，希澈哥的答案是什么？”

“唔...”李赫宰抽出了三分理智，这才想着要回答。“是...红酒热巧克力..”

“我们赫儿，真是聪明。”金希澈听着他答对了，手捏着他那两点，一边一回的来回吮吸着，给予了李赫宰答对的奖励。将他胸前的两点都弄的颤巍巍的挺立着，这才放开了他。

“可是时间已经过了，还是输了。”

金希澈这边刚松开李赫宰，便看着李东海走了过来，他笑得狡黠，手里扶着自己的性器将将凑到李赫宰嘴边，上面抹了块奶油芝士片就要往李赫宰嘴里放。

偏偏李赫宰什么都看不清，只觉得是下一个测试了，微微张着口就要舔，单纯无辜的样子充满了想让人凌虐的气息。

金希澈将李东海往后拉了几分，用眼神威胁他。李东海也不生气，小声凑过去咬他的耳朵。“哥你就不想试试...”

试试当然想试试，只是也不敢真把李赫宰玩的恼了起来。金希澈往远处一看，崔始源的眼神也像是能化作实质侵略一样，李赫宰一人毫无所知他们几个的想法，还在那里小声的问下一个是什么。几个人眼神来回过了几遍，金希澈也点了点头。

随即李东海便得偿所愿的凑过去，性器顶着在李赫宰唇边，哄着李赫宰张口。李赫宰的脸红扑扑的，东西一凑过来他就知道那不是李东海的手指，却也深知此刻怕是阻止也是无用的。左右是床第间的小情趣，他略微低下了头，将李东海的性器含了进去。

上面覆盖着的芝士因着热度化开在口腔内带着香气，他一下就猜出来了答案。偏偏李东海还不想退出来，性器堵着他的唇来回抽插着，李赫宰嘴巴又小吃不了太多，将李东海的顶端舔的泛起水光，津液含不住的往地毯上滴。

李东海卡着他的下巴将唇开的更大，本能的往里继续冲撞着，手伸出来按着他的头发，几乎是要将整个性器塞进他唇里。“哥哥，好好舔舔，猜猜是什么。”

李赫宰面红耳赤，来回的抽插模拟出性交的举动，带来的热度仿佛能将他点燃，他被操的脑袋发晕，勉强说出了个芝士的发音，这才算是过关了。

李东海退出来将性器顶端抵在李赫宰脸侧，顶端分泌的透明液体从唇边滑至脸侧，将整张脸沾染的可怜兮兮，又十分淫靡。

什么计时早没什么人记得上了，但李东海还是笑眯眯的逗他。“哥哥，时间过了。你输了。”

李赫宰的脸红的仿佛一捏就能够出水，也不知是几分生气几分害羞，语气不满道，“你们这样是耍赖。”

“哪有...”李东海凑过去跟他撒娇。“哥哥上次说好的，怎么来都行，怕不是忘了。”

“那我也是...和始源说好了...”李赫宰刚说完就发觉出了不对，果然金希澈的声音紧跟着他的话语响起来。

“听见了吗，我们赫儿这是要始源呢。马始还等什么呢？还不快来。平白让我们赫儿等的急了。”

李赫宰一听这话心里自觉不妙，金希澈本就脾气大难以对付，自己有意无意堵了他两次，此时不将他平复顺溜了，一会儿吃苦头的还是自己。念及此他忙不迭的摇了摇头就要站起来。他看不见路，就着金希澈说话的声音扑过去，将要摔倒之时被金希澈牢牢抱在怀里了。

“小没良心的，你看我一会儿怎么收拾你。”果不其然，金希澈在他耳边咬着耳朵。

李赫宰还未说出个解释的话来，金希澈将他翻了个身，让李赫宰到他膝头上。随即他听到了崔始源的声音。

“原来我们赫宰是怪我叫来了这么多人吗。”崔始源声音温柔地很，性器上抹了块抹茶奶酪，递至李赫宰唇边，慢条斯理的捅进去后才向他轻声解释着。

“上次虽说是我赢了，可是哥哥们也帮了不少忙。况且赫宰也没说不能叫别人不是吗。”

“好了，来猜猜看是什么吧。”

他虽好脾气的让人猜，性器却抵着李赫宰的喉咙深处，就着那点间隙小幅度抽插着，丝毫不给人一点儿的回答时间。李赫宰被顶的不由自主的往后靠了靠，金希澈的手环过他的腰间，分开他的腿，修长的手指上下抚慰着李赫宰再次挺立的性器，快感一路往上，刺激的李赫宰不受控制的颤抖了起来，他几乎含不住崔始源的性器。

嫣红的小嘴内性器一进一出不断带出水来，李赫宰只能在崔始源抽插的间隙间喘息，他眼睛蒙着丝带，手也被扣在金希澈怀里，只能跟着崔始源的一进一出的晃动着身子，被摆弄的像是一个乖巧的性爱娃娃。

他沉浸在欲望的侵蚀中，也就没留意到房间的门打开了。金钟云和朴正洙忙完了事情也走了进来，一进来就看着正对着大门的李赫宰，正坐在金希澈身上吞食着崔始源的性器。这等画面淫靡的让人兴致昂扬，两人对视了一眼，跟着走过去，脚步也放的轻了起来。

李东海看到他们来了，小步跑过去嘀嘀咕咕的凑到他们耳边讲自己想出来的主意。金钟云听完后望了他一眼伸出手作势要打他，最终点了点头当做应了。

崔始源也看着两位哥哥来了，也抽出了性器。李赫宰得了空正想着休息，金希澈得了李东海的眼神，将李赫宰抱了起来，又把他放在椅子上。

李赫宰被放开的时候还有些懵，他手抓紧了座椅把手，这种自己看不到别人，而别人能看到自己的感觉着实有些令人不安。好似总有无数道视线正望向他，他小心翼翼的问。“这下算结束了吗？”

“哪里能...哥哥老是输，这下又输了好多了。”李东海看着李赫宰不安的样子，忍不住逗他。

李赫宰委屈的皱起了小脸埋怨。“我都猜出来了啊...是你们...不让我说话...”

崔始源好脾气的摸他的头，“是我错了。”

“这样吧，哥哥再来猜最后一次了，猜对就结束好吗？”李东海笑眯眯的抛出诱饵。

“好。”天真无邪的猎物果然点了点头入了套。

“这次来猜人名吧，公平起见每个人赫儿只有10s，猜出来了就放过你。”金希澈跟着补充了。

猜什么人名，李赫宰脸烧的滚烫，也不知是谁想的这鬼主意，简直是要折腾死他。他嘴颤抖了半天想要骂人，话在嘴边又咽了下去。最后无奈的点了点头，坐在椅子上算是同意了。

第一个性器放在了嘴边，李赫宰遵着规则舔了一口，尚未觉察出是谁的后又被撤开了。金钟云混在他们其中将性器放置在李赫宰唇边，看着李赫宰伸出小舌同样小心翼翼舔了一口，小嘴微张将他的顶端包裹着吮吸了一下，他有些迷茫，似乎是发觉出异样，动作也迟缓了起来。金钟云望着他，忍住了将性器狠狠捅进去的冲动，退了出来。

朴正洙也跟着在他后面如法炮制。浅尝截止的试探几秒过后就失了机会，朴正洙看着正在舔舐金希澈性器的李赫宰，只觉得明明是针对着李赫宰的一场游戏，倒像是自己在接受惩罚。

人数多了两个，到后面又有像李东海这种前面刚试过后面又来了一次捣乱的，次数多了起来李赫宰整个人也晕乎乎的了。偏偏金希澈还在一旁问他猜出了几个猜出了哪些，他头晕眼花，只觉得每个人得都差不多。被金希澈逼的紧了，招架不住的随便说了个答案。

“最后...最后那个是东海。”


End file.
